


Seeds

by Guilty_Witch



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Dominance, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Pegging, Post-Game(s), Safeword Use, Safewords, Spanking, Submission, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guilty_Witch/pseuds/Guilty_Witch
Summary: Plumeria has stayed by her best friend's side over the years and helped him run Team Skull, but when Guzma makes an off-handed comment about a topic both never thought of approaching before... Plumeria's mind starts racing.Reckless abandon leads to a journey of self-realization and growth. With a little bit (or a lot a bit) of BDSM along the way.Perhaps there's a future for them yet.





	Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start writing again as a hobby! Yay!
> 
> This fic will include details from the Ultra Sun/Moon story line, and will have a bit of whump and some improper use of BDSM. It's important that you as the readers are aware that the main characters do not know what they are doing, and don't do it correctly the first few times and that you should definitely do extensive research before attempting anything risky in the bedroom! 
> 
> Tags will be given in notes above chapters when needed!
> 
> Many thank yous to my beta reader who helped with editing!!<3

Plumeria shifted her weight from foot to foot, a hand rested on her hip as she patiently waited for the cheering and clamoring to quiet enough before she made eye contact with the boss. There he stood across the street from her, shit-eating grin, way too cocky of demeanor and all. Big bad Guzma. The man snapped his fingers sharply in the air a few times before hollering, “SHUDDAP! The lot of ya’s already! You wanna see a show or what, huh?!”  
  


Although his tone was rough the edge was eased with the grin that hadn’t left his face. The leader of Team Skull could be stern, rash even, but right now he was living for the thrill of a battle. A notable battle that is - not an easy sweep with any of the grunts, as endearing as they were both Guzma and Plumeria knew that the most of them were flimsy trainers at best. It wasn’t really their fault though, the islands had failed them and left them at Team Skull’s doorstep to pick up the pieces again. It’s not like they were spitting out top trainers or nothing, but they provided a welcoming environment to those who needed a support group. Well, as ‘welcoming’ of an environment a gang could provide anyways. There were constant scuffles and arguments, sure, but at the end of the day they belonged somewhere. Anyways, they all knew that Guzma wouldn’t hesitate to put anyone back in their place, nor Plumeria for that matter. The two were easily the strongest trainers of the bunch, and while they rarely trained their own grunts on occasion they could be found battling each other.  
  


And  _ boy  _ was that a sight to see.  
  
  


The grunts had quickly learned to come running when word caught wind that the two were talking smack. A ring of grunts with blue and pink hair now surrounded their leader and admin who stood opposing each other in the main street of Po Town. The excited teenagers boisterously tried to quiet themselves at Guzma’s command, a chorus of hisses and giggles ringing through the air before Guzma spoke again.  
  


“Gimme all you got, Plumes.”

  
A small smirk crept onto the woman’s face before she pulled out an ultraball, expanding it before tossing it into the air and replying, “Yeah, don’t hold back, G.”

 

“I never do!” he whooped and followed her action, throwing his own ultraball out and falling to an excited crouch.

 

Cheers rose again as their pokemon appeared from the glittering red flashes, Plumeria’s Golbat beating its wings with it’s open jawed snarl and Guzma’s Ariados tapping impatiently. Plumeria narrowed her eyes in contemplation, choosing her commands carefully as the battle began. She knew Guzma trained his pokemon meticulously, which was one of his more outstanding traits. He was a brute and crass at times but if he had one thing going for him it was his love for battling and the attention he gave his pokemon. It was one of the reasons why Plumeria worked hard on training her own pokemon as well, her admiration for his dedication and her desire to one-up him were also on that list. It was close til the very end most times, some days she was able to whoop him due to the type advantage but Guzma ultimately had the upper hand with his stronger pokemon.

 

The woman ignored the gasps and shouts that came from their audience whenever a particular move struck or missed, never shaking her composure throughout the entire battle. Though where she was able to keep her calm Guzma absolutely  _ feasted _ on those reactions. He always did. And whenever his head swelled with encouragement and praise so did his confidence. His Ariados had fallen to Plumeria’s Golbat after its finishing move, Air Cutter, but that didn’t stop his swagger.

 

“You think you’re real cute don’tchya? You got lucky knockin’ down my first pokemon, but y’know Golisopod’s gonna stomp your team!”

 

The hulking bug of a pokemon was released into their court and Plumeria bit the inside of her cheek at the man’s jeer. He really did talk too much sometimes. Before responding Plumeria inhaled deeply before giving an exaggerated scoff, “Using an actual strategy doesn’t mean I got lucky. And I know I’m cute.”

 

The last part was said with an eye roll, but the whoops that echoed around them proved that it had been enough entertainment for the grunts. It was known that the leader and admin weren’t necessarily involved per say, but there was gossip of them sharing rooms once in a while… Of course Plumeria never paid much mind in what the grunts liked to whisper and giggle about, and neither did Guzma from what she could tell. They were friends,  _ best friends _ , and what they did was nobody’s business but their own.

 

Tsking, she ordered Golbat to deliver another Air Cutter - she needed to bring Golisopod to its knees before her next Pokemon would be brought out. Despite her unwavering expression her brain was running miles to play out what the best tactic would be from here. The Golisopod was Guzma’s pride and joy, he doted on that ‘mon so much and it was oddly strong for a bug. Then again, Guzma had changed her mind on bug-pokemon years and years ago. They could definitely hold their own in a fight and the Golisopod had no trouble pummeling the rest of Golbat’s health down until it was out. With a scowl, Plumeria quickly whipped out her other ultraball, letting a sleek Salandit appear into the battle.

 

“You know what to watch out for, Salandit,” Plumeria called out with a strong voice. “Let’s pull this around!”

 

The pokemon hissed in response and released its Poison Gas at its master’s command, which in turn caused the ring of grunts to shuffle and trip backwards to give them more space and avoid the purple fog wafting around. Golisopod shook its head as if to shake off the gas that surrounded it, but the effects were sinking in now. The ‘mon was successfully poisoned.

 

“Awww what? Think you can take down my man, Goli?”

 

“Salandit, Double slap.”

  
"We can take anything you deal out - Golisopod use Swords Dance!”

 

“Again!”  
  


“You think using the same moves is gonna help? Really, Plumes?”  
  


“ _ Again,  _ while Guzma is still  _ blabbering. _ ”  
  


Guzma sneered at that, an ugly laugh rolling off his lips as he commanded his ‘mon to dodge it - which it was able to pull off. The man knew how to tug on Plumeria’s strings, the constant banter while they battled was annoying to her so  _ of course  _ he couldn’t resist himself. The woman pinched the bridge of her nose with a grumble, breaking her concentration briefly. For someone who was passionate about pokemon battles Guzma could be a complete douchebag sometimes when he was in the court. Or maybe he was only like this with Plumeria. She’d seen him battle a few times, when they were younger, but nowadays with them running Team Skull it was hard to keep up with his battling much less her own. Here he was, the guy who had started the spark to battle within her and he was treating their battle like a game.  
  


“Would you shut up and stop acting like a child for like,  _ two _ seconds? Salandit, Flame Burst!”  
  


The Golisopod took the move at full force, bringing it’s massive arms up to try to ease the impact.  
  


“Am I being too much right now?” Guzma snickered, putting his hands on his hips cockily. “You gonna straighten me out like I’m some sorta kid? Huh? Gonna  _ spank _ me?”

 

The laughter that came in response to that from the spectating grunts were loud and rowdy - enough to make Plumeria shoot a few disapproving looks. It was too loud. When she turned her gaze back to the leader he was staring right at her with that smug grin on his face knowing that no one could top that.

 

No one but Plumeria that is.

 

Giving him an unimpressed look, she cocked her hip to the side and crossed her arms while she waited for the noise to quieten enough again. It took a few good moments for the grunts to collect themselves, and Guzma ate that right up mind you, but Plumeria waited. The battle was between them as much as it was between their pokemon, who could get the last word in before the battle ended. And what hell of a show it was turning to be.  
  


When Plumeria had gathered enough attention both from Guzma and the giddy grunts expecting a comeback she tsked again.

 

“A spanking would do you good honestly. I’m not afraid to put you over my knee in or outta battle, G.”

 

The look she got from the boss was priceless. Eyes wide, slack-jawed, and stunned quiet. Before the silence could be broken again Plumeria swiftly gave her pokemon another command to attack just as a collective roar boomed around them.

 

_ “YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-” _

 

Screams bounced around them as the grunts lost their absolute minds - which shook Guzma enough from his shock to have his crooked smile return and possibly the loudest laugh of them all to follow afterward. His ‘mon took the hit again and chirped in disdain at Plumeria’s Salandit. The flush that had formed in Guzma’s face spread to his ears and neck as he wheezed for air, clearly struggling to recover from the laughing fit. Plumeria rolled her eyes but allowed a sliver of a smile to cross her lips again.

 

This is what Team Skull was about. They could battle, tussle, exchange smack, make crude jokes, and just  _ be _ together with complete freedom. She could bring the big bad Guzma to his knees at a nasty comeback but he wouldn’t lose the respect of their grunts. They knew that Plumeria was one of the very few who could rub elbows with the boss and dare to taunt him without consequence. They also knew that Plumeria could just as easily reign hell as much as Guzma could.

 

“Fuckinnnnnn’  _ Arceus,  _ Plumes, Ya tryin’ to kill me!” the man cleared his throat, catching his breath once more before continuing with a helpless grin. “I gotta end this or else you really will... Ey Goli! Use Razor Shell already!”

 

The ‘mon screeched and swung its claws out, mercilessly flinging shells out with jets of water at the Salandit with scary-accuracy. Plumeria sighed, having already anticipated her loss at the boss’ favored pokemon. With both the type disadvantage this time on her ‘mon, as well as the strength difference, her Salandit didn’t stand a chance. Slumping to the ground, Salandit whined before falling unconscious. Still bustling over the sick burn from before the grunts erupted in applause and whooping as their leader spread his arms and stood to accept their cheers. Plumeria returned her ‘mon and when she looked up again Guzma was laughing - though he couldn’t be heard over the deafening grunts jumping around him. Plumeria smiled at that, it really was a good match and Guzma looked like he’d enjoyed himself. Walking towards him, Plumeria waited for him to return his Golisopod back into its ultraball before she held out her fist to him. The man’s victorious crowing faded to his trademark grin again before he met her fist with his own, sealing the battle with a good ole fist bump. He met her gaze for a moment, that familiar spark flickering in his cold gray eyes that Plumeria had known since they were kids, and abruptly glanced away again.  
  


Puzzled by this, Plumeria lowered her fist and motioned towards an opening between the chattering grunts before leading them away from the clearing. They fell into silence as they made their trek across Po Town to the Pokemon Center, the voices of their grunts fading as they walked. It was one of those kinds of silences where one of them was thinking about something. Or rather, both of them were this time around. Plumeria was known to dip into deep concentrations when she was thinking about something particularly interesting, but Guzma rarely had the same patience as she did when it came to working out a problem in his head so his silence only intrigued her even more. It’s not like anything happened, the slight change in his demeanor was hardly noticeable. Not to Plumeria though. She knew her friend and right now he was thinking way too hard about something. Which made  _ her _ think hard about what the source could be. They bantered. Guzma lost his shit at her joke. He’d won the battle. They fist bumped. The woman frowned, keeping her gaze ahead before lightly commenting, “That was a good battle, G. It almost felt more even this time”

 

Guzma snorted, causing the woman to shoot a side glance in his direction, “You been training your team more? Ya knocked out my Ariados quicker than I thought.”  
  


“Mm.”  
  


Well that didn’t give her any clues as to what was on his mind. They fell into silence again, Guzma with his hands shoved in his pockets and Plumeria with her tunnel-vision stare getting closer to the Pokemon Center that was now in view. Whatever it was that Guzma was thinking about was lost to her, so she began to replay their battle again in her head, trying to go through each move to see if there were any hints there. He hadn’t acted any differently than he usually did during a battle… the same Pokemon, same ridiculous banter, same laugh - well, she had managed to catch off guard and sent him in spiraling in a ridiculous fit of laughter but…  
  


“Hey, Plumes?”  
  


They’d reached the doors to the Pokemon Center but Guzma piping up again had Plumeria pause and turn to Guzma, only to realize he’d stopped a few steps behind. She placed a hand on her hip expectantly but her mind was slowly beginning to connect the dots and she was already anticipating what he was trying to lead up to.

 

“Y’know what I said before? Er, about the - well, I was just joshing. Tryin’ to get a rise outta you, and all.”  
  


His explanation was sheepish, but he played it off as well as he could with that cool-guy act of his. Shits and giggles were the culprits to his actions apparently. Of course Plumeria knew better than that. She could see how he shuffled the heel of a sneaker against the ground awkwardly, and the way his fists shifting in the pockets of his oversized hoodie. Narrowing her eyes, the woman clicked her tongue impatiently.  
  


“About what?”

 

The question feigned ignorance, but now Plumeria was the one playing Guzma. No, no, she already had an idea of what had gotten the gears in his head working in overdrive. But she wanted to  _ hear _ it from him. Guzma shifted from foot to foot for a moment, to which Plumeria raised an amused eyebrow to, before he finally muttered reluctantly, “It doesn’t matter, never mind.”

 

The heat had began to show on his face again and strode forward to shove past her and open the door. He was  _ so _ easy to mess with, and easier to embarrass. At times likes this the man was overly predictable, he either faced confrontations head on with a loud mouth and fists up or he tucked tail and fled. He could be a total Wimpod sometimes... Plumeria decided to take a chance. Before his hand reached the handle the woman snatched his arm and ignored the indignant “ _ Ey _ !” that came with it.

 

When he made eye contact with her again Plumeria stared at him intently before she drawled, “I wasn’t kidding about what I said earlier.”  
  


The man froze again, his expression going blank. Plumeria’s lips curled into a victorious smile as she tugged his arm, encouraging him to lean down closer.  _ Gotchya _ . Despite the size difference - damn Guzma and his freakish height - Plumeria had stolen control and was close enough to hiss in his ear.

 

“I  _ can _ and  _ will _ spank you, Guzma. No matter how big and bad you are,” Her tone dropped to something softer as she added, “If that’s something you want.”

 

Plumeria let go of his arm then and watched as he awkwardly straightened again, giving a not-so subtle cough before he gripped the handle of one of the Pokemon Center doors and heaved it open. He spluttered something along the lines of “We’ll uh, we’ll see” as he hurried in, but not before Plumeria could catch a glimpse of his face turning redder when he passed her. With a pleased smirk, Plumeria followed a few steps behind and pulled out her ultraballs.

 

‘We’ll see’ usually meant Guzma would cave sooner than later.


End file.
